bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonopedia
The Bloonopedia, like the Towers fountain in BTD5, it's a place that keeps all the informations about all the bloons and blimps in the game. Each time you successfully pop a bloon (including blimps, of course) for the first time, the information of that bloon is automatically added to the Bloonopedia. It has the appearance of a giant book on the main menu. Red Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 The Red Bloon is a wimpling who can be completely wiped out in a single hit. He also produces no children. I've never seen anyone so wimpy. First appearance: BTD1 Blue Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 2 Though it's a bit faster than the wimpy Red Bloon, it's still so wimpy that it only takes 2 hits to be completely wiped out. Why? Because it has a Red Bloon inside. First appearance: BTD1 Green Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 3 The Green Bloon is pretty quick, that's why many consider it to be the bread and butter of the bloons army early on. But if it's true though, then it's still a very weak scout because it only takes 1 hit to pop and only contains a wimpy Blue Bloon. First appearance: BTD1 Yellow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 4 Too speedy for the monkeys, too easy to reach the end! This speedy yellow bloon has a green bloon inside. The yellow bloon zips faster than you can say, "Temple of the Monkey God," 4 times. What do you need to make him suffer? I know what! Glue Gunners! First appearance: BTD1 Pink Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 5 Icantbelievethiscanyouunderstandmeimapinkbloonandimtalkingrealfast! That's how fast a Pink Bloon is! Even Supermonkeys miss him/her in battle & even Yellow Bloons are left in the dust. First appearance: BTD4 Purple Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 6 (see more informnation at Purple Bloon.) Created by the otakuish Apoplaypse Bloon, along with T.A.G.Z., they loved the Pink Bloon, so they made the Purple Bloon, to overcome Super Monkeys, and Sniper Monkeys. He/she talks and runs sonic speed. First appearance: BTD6 Black Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 This guy grew up in a war zone, with bombs exploding every day. He/she, after years of pain, managed to make himself immune to most explosions. First Appearance: BTD1 White Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 Growing up in the cold parts of Monkey World (like mounts Neverest or Mounty), this bloon has huge cold resistance, and only Absolute Zero freezes it. First Appearance: BTD1 Lead Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 This bloon is made of a lead-steel alloy, allowing it to resist any and all attacks by mere regular darts or tacks or etc., but not bombs, fire, magic, or energy. First Appearance: BTD2 Zebra Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 Zebra bloons are what you get if you cross a Black and a White bloon. Almost no explosion or ice can harm this. They are a threat early in the assualt. First apeearance: BTD4 Rainbow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 Double rainbow all the way cross the sky! (Yes, that was intentional.) Beware of this bloon: they can drain quite a few lives, and they release 2 Zebra Bloons when they are beaten. First Appearance: BTD2 Ceramic Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 120 This bloon is made of a very tough shell that allows it to withstand 10 attacks before popping. They use up most of your lives, but a group of moderately upgraded towers should be enough to kill it. First Appearance: BTD3 M.O.A.B. HP: 200 RBE: 589 (BTD3) 613 (BTD4) 616 (BTD5) This is the first blimp the Bloons made to crush the monkeys. The low-flying zeppelin is expertly piloted by 4 ceramic bloons, which will jump out if the hardy shell of the Massive Ornery Air Blimp is destroyed. First appearance: BTD3 B.F.B. HP: 700 RBE: 3420 The bloons realized that the monkeys could easily beat MOABs by BTD4, especially with a Super Monkey. So they made the Brutal Floating Behemoth (not Big Fat Bloon, although that would be funny). This thing is super tough and even has four MOABs inside. First Appearance: BTD4 Z.O.M.G. HP: 4000 RBE: 16656 The biggest real blimp... So far. This bloon was Mark One of an unknown experiment, but it was scrapped, as it was much too weak to perform the secret plot. Wait... TOO WEAK?! First Appearance: BTD5 T.U.R.B.O. HP: 250 RBE: 460 (for more information, see T.U.R.B.O.) Once upon a time, the monkeys saw a blur then suddenly all the lives were taken. That's the T.U.R.B.O.! Mounted with some experimental hypersonic thrusters, this is the fastest thing the bloons ever created, it's so fast you can't even see it properly especially in Fast Forward mode! And to add to your misery, it also spawn 7 of those pesky Charge Bloons when popped! First Appearance: BTD6 I.G.B.M. HP: 1000 RBE: 1000 (for more information, see I.G.B.M.) The I.G.B.M. is a pure, extremely powerful monkey destroyer! It doesn't spawn anything, but it has a very tough shell and, as it's a rocket, it can move as fast as a Yellow Bloon! But the thing that made it stand out isn't its shell or its speed, it's the devastating explosion it causes when it touches something! Said explosion is even bigger than The Big One, and can break any shield and destroy any normal tower in 1 hit! Fun fact: Genesis Bloon usually pets him for no reason. First Appearance: BTD6 A.R.I.A. HP: 2000 RBE: 8840 (for more information, see A.R.I.A) A.R.I.A. is one of the princesses of the bloons. She's quite tough and fast for a blimp, having 2000 HP and can move as fast as a Green Bloon. She's also an elite fighter as she has a destructive ability, her signature Star Shower, and she's quite smart, too. She's usually the one whining about all of Apopalypse Bloon's stupid tactics and suggesting better ones, but sadly he just will never listen to the poor lady. Though, she just has this elegant feel to her and deep inside her heart, she's actually just wishing for this useless war to end. Fun fact: the bloons actually think that she's the most beautiful one of their empire, far surpassing Rainbow Bloons. First appearance: BTD 6 S.P.I.C.A. HP: 3000 RBE: 9840 (for more information, see S.P.I.C.A) S.P.I.C.A. is the bloons' older princess. She's Apopalypse Bloon's most trusted henchwoman because of her toughness and, though she's slower than her younger sister A.R.I.A., she's still faster than most blimps. She also shares the ability Star Shower with her sister, though she spawns a different kind of bloon. She's also very gentle and calm, always supporting her sister and the minor bloons, which means she also has a small grudge against Apopalypse Bloon. Like A.R.I.A., deep inside her heart she just want this useless war to end. Fun fact: Because she's really nice, the bloons enjoy being with her and A.R.I.A., and hate being with Apopalypse Bloon. First Appearance: BTD 6 Apopalypse Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Apopalypse Bloon) Apopalypse Bloon is the general of the bloons and is the brain of the Bloons Empire. He is too darn tough and has many destructive abilities, which effectively symbolized the Damage system introduced in BTD 6. He's not very slow either and can spawn a lot of his soldiers out to kill you! He's also the leader of a horrible project to create the ultimate war machine, with Z.O.M.G. as a failure! Seriously, what's this guy thinking?! Good thing he doesn't spawn anything when popped and doesn't have the immunities of a blimp. When he's done, he's done for good! Fun fact: He's actually quite simple-minded and straightforward, always dreaming of the ultimate war machine and ignoring all of A.R.I.A.'s smart tactics.First Appearance: BTD6 Genesis Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Genesis Bloon) Genesis Bloon is the emperor and the heart of the Bloons Empire, and the big brother of Apopalypse Bloon. As a result, he can spawn bloons in a huge amount, much bigger than Apopalypse Bloon can. He's also has the same HP, properties and speed as Apopalypse Bloon. However, as he's not very destructive, so aside from being the core of the empire, his influence is not as big as Apopalypse Bloon's. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon often bosses him around despite being the emperor. First Appearance: BTD6 Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons